While there exist numerous artificial sweeteners that are commercially available, designed to provide zero- or low-calorie artificial alternatives to sucrose/high fructose corn syrup, there remain concerns regarding potential health concerns in the general population or unique subsets of individuals (e.g. phenylketonurics and diabetics). Moreover, altered sugar alcohol substitute sweeteners, i.e. sorbitol, xylitol, that have been marketed as noncariogenic sweeteners, and more recently as sweeteners for low carbohydrate diets, have been observed to have the potential for gastrointestinal disturbances in some individuals. Thus, there appears to remain a viable market for the identification of novel sweetening agents that can be: (1) used by the general population; (2) demonstrate a anti-cariogenic capacity; (3) have a low glycemic index and negligible negative health effects; (4) has high sweetening index so low amounts can be used; (5) have a chemical structure that maintains its sweetening ability with heating (i.e. baking, cooking), acid conditions (i.e. carbonated drinks), withstand freezing (i.e. ice cream), and can be used as a tabletop sweetening agent; and (6) are natural with many health benefit. This proposal describes studies evaluating a novel zero-calorie high intensive natural sweetener, Lo Han Kuo (LHK) extract, derived from the Chinese Lo Han Kuo fruit (Momordica grosvenori). LHK extract is 300 times sweeter than sucrose and has recently been isolated on an industrial scale; however, little critical research has been conducted to elucidate the sweetening function coupled with biological parameters as related to potential health benefits. A composite of our preliminary studies provides evidence that LHK extract has antibacterial activity against oral microorganisms and has a low-glycemic capability in vitro. In this Phase I proposal, bioactive components will be isolated from LHK extract and their chemical structures determined. These components will be evaluated for their potential anti-caries, anti-periodontitis, and insulin-inductive properties. This proposal is to develop and document methods that will allow the active components of LHK extract to be isolated and characterized. The development of purification and screening methods for functional properties represents the deliverables for Phase I of this STTR. Success of this STTR will define the potential to commercialize a valuable sweetener with therapeutic oral and general health benefits. [unreadable] [unreadable]